Una Noche De Terror
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: Historia basada en mi fanfic medium: Yami y Sayuri asistiran a una fiesta de Halloween pero esta tomara un rumbo inesperado. One-Shot


**Una noche de terror**

**Capítulo: Fiesta convertida en pesadilla**

Era el día posterior a Halloween esa fecha la cual muchos niños esperaban con ansias ya que saldrían a pedir dulces con sus padres y varios jóvenes harían fiestas de disfraces. En las calles de la ciudad de Domino se veía gran actividad ya que muchas persona iban a las tiendas por sus disfraces además de que muchas otras ponían adornos en sus puertas y ventanas como lo eran brujas, vampiros y la ya tradicional calabaza, todo mundo esperaba con ansias la noche de Halloween a excepción de un joven que adornaba su hogar por órdenes de su madre ya que ella había salido junto con sus dos abuelos, aquella noche no lo hacía feliz, estaba en el interior de la tienda de juegos de su abuelo poniendo adornos ya tradicionales de esas fechas.

-¿No sé porque tengo que hacer esto?- se preguntó así mismo aquel joven de cabellos tricolores, estaba ocupado adornando cuando alguien se le acerco por atrás, el joven sintió la presencia de esa persona y al voltear vio a su hermano menor, de su cabeza salía un camino de sangre y sus manos también estaban manchadas con aquel liquido rojizo, se quejaba constantemente pero el mayor al verlo no se inmuto.- si quieres asustarme tendrás que hacer algo más que ponerte sangre falsa.- de inmediato el menor paro con sus quejidos tipo zombie.

-¿Que se necesita para darte un buen susto?- pregunto el menor ya que quería asustar a su hermano mayor solo que nunca lo conseguía

-Que sangres de verdad.- contesto el mayor mientras seguía con su labor.- vamos Yugi siempre intentas asustarme y siempre fallas en eso.

-Lo sé pero no me rindo.- Yugi sonrió.- oye Joey me invita a su fiesta de disfraces me preguntaba si...

-No.- dijo de manera cortante.

-Aun no te decía nada.

-Ya sé que me ibas a preguntar, que si te acompañaba pero la respuesta es no, sabes que no me llevo bien con el además no me gusta esta fecha y prefiero dormir temprano.

-Como quieras hermano, iré a seguir haciéndole una cara terrorífica a mi calabaza, nos vemos.- Yugi se adentró a la casa dejando a Yami continuar con su labor. Yami sonrió ya que le agradaba la inocencia de su hermano además de su persistencia por intentar asustarlo.

Terminada su labor se adentró en la casa donde vio a su hermano tallar su calabaza, decidió acercarse a su hermano menor.

-Yugi ¿Te molesta si te dejo un rato solo?

-Iras a ver a Sayuri ¿Verdad?

-Así es, por eso te pregunto ¿Te molesta que te deje un rato solo?

-No hermano de hecho terminando mi terrorífica calabaza saldré con mis amigos ya que Joey quiere que le ayude a planear la fiesta de Halloween de este año.

-Está bien entonces nos vemos en un rato.- Yugi asintió.

Sin decir más Yami se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa y se puso en camino a ver a Sayuri, caminaba por las calles cuando sintió que alguien venía detrás de él, sin voltear simplemente hablo.

-Hola Sayuri.- al decir eso sintió el peso de una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules en su espalda.- ¿Cómo estás?- se volteo para darle un beso en los labios.

-Queriendo sorprenderte pero como siempre te das cuenta de que te sigo.- dijo con su ya característica sonrisa.- iba a ir a tu casa a verte ya que quiero que me acompañes.

-¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe?

-A comprar mi disfraz y de paso comprarte uno.

-Oye espera un momento…

-Veras Carly me invito a una fiesta de terror que organizara para mañana y quiero que me acompañes, conseguiremos buenos disfraces para la fiesta y…- en esos momentos Yami le puso una mano sobre la boca para que lo dejara hablar.

-Yo no asisto a fiestas de Halloween de hecho no salgo ese día, me recluyo y me duermo temprano ya que no quiero saber nada de ese día.- quito su mano de la boca de Sayuri.

-¿A qué se debe esa alergia a esta fecha?

-Es solo que en esa fecha siempre me vienen sensaciones que son de lo más molestas, en ese día la brecha de los dos mundos se vuelve más débil lo que permite que los espíritus crucen a este lado, prefiero ignorarlos y es por eso que no salgo.

-Entonces tu radar detecta espíritus se vuelve loco ese día.- puso ojitos de tristeza.- este sería nuestro primer Halloween juntos y quería que fuéramos a una fiesta tu y yo como pareja pero ya veo que no se podrá ya que eres el señor sensibilidad en esa fecha.

-Ya sabes que mis sentidos son muy sensibles en ese aspecto.

-Lo sé pero en verdad quería que fueras conmigo.- se llevó ambas manos a los ojos y comenzó a sollozar.- pero está bien no te obligare.

-Sayuri… vamos tranquilízate no es el fin del mundo.- Sayuri seguía en sus sollozos, solo hizo un lado uno de sus dedos para ver a Yami de reojo.- está bien creo que por esa noche puedo intentar ignorar todo, te prometo que iré contigo pero ya deja de llorar.- de inmediato Sayuri dejo su "llanto" y abrazo a Yami.

-Eres el mejor así que vamos, vamos, vamos.- salió corriendo mientras Yami se quedó parado en el mismo lugar dándose un golpe en la frente con la mano por haber caído en el chantaje de Sayuri.

-Me acaba de ver la cara de tonto.

-No te quedes ahí parado ¡Vamos!- Sayuri regreso tomando a Yami de una mano y saliendo disparada hacia la tienda de disfraces de la ciudad, del impulso casi tira a Yami.

-¡Oye! Me chantajeaste para que accediera a ir contigo ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas seguir con tu truco de llanto falso?

-Hasta que escuchara de ti las palabras te lo prometo, sé que eres de los que no rompe sus promesas, disculpa por eso pero en verdad deseo que esta sea nuestra primera fiesta juntos, en los próximos años podrás ausentarte en estas fechas pero mientras en esta quiero que asistas.

-En otras palabras es obligatorio que vaya a la fiesta de tu amiga Carly a pesar de que te dije mis razones para no salir.- en esos momentos Sayuri se detuvo.

-Sé que me vi mal al hacer eso y lo lamento ya que mi deseo de que fueras hizo que me portara egoísta contigo y no te lo mereces ya que casi siempre me das gusto en todo, debí respetar y comprender tus motivos en esto, no vayas si no quieres créeme no te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no deseas hacer.- dijo todo eso estando cabizbaja.

Yami examino cuidadosamente las palabras de Sayuri y supo que esta vez no se trataba de un chantaje sino que ella estaba diciéndole la verdad, tomo la barbilla de Sayuri e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Tranquila mi Sayuri aun así cumpliré mi promesa, iré contigo.

-Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a cumplirme esta promesa.

-Fuiste sincera en estos momentos y eso es suficiente para mí, pediré consejo a mi abuela y Anika para ver qué puedo hacer y no me afecten tanto estas sensaciones pero tranquila, vamos por los disfraces.- Sayuri sonrió y abrazo a Yami.

-Reitero lo dicho: eres el mejor.- sello esas palabras dándole un beso a Yami en los labios, después los dos se pusieron en marcha a la tienda de disfraces.

Llegaron a la tienda de disfraces la cual estaba llena ya que muchas personas estaban comprando lo que se pondrían en la noche de Halloween, Sayuri examinaba los que aún quedaban mientras Yami solo la observaba, de pronto Yami volteo la ventana de la tienda ya que sintió una sensación recorrerle el cuerpo, al fijarse bien vio una figura luminosa, se quedó observándola fijamente hasta que esta tomo forma: una niña de aproximadamente 8 años de edad, estaba peinada de dos coletas y lucía un vestido color rosa, le sonreía a Yami y el correspondió esa sonrisa.

-Yami ¿Qué te parecen estos… disfraces?- vio que Yami no le ponía atención y su vista estaba fija en la ventana donde en esos momentos no había gente.- no me digas que hay alguien que no está vivo en esa ventana.- dijo en susurro para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

-Es una niña que sonríe mucho y por alguna razón aun no puede cruzar.- la niña le hizo una señal de que se acercara a lo que Yami fue hacia la ventana. Sayuri decidió ir con él ya que no quería que nadie lo tachara de loco por hablar solo.

Al acercarse la niña le dijo unas palabras al oído a Yami a lo que el asintió para después desaparecer, Yami dirigió la vista a Sayuri.

-Acompáñame.- Sayuri asintió.

Ambos caminaron al otro lado se la tienda y en un rincón había un baúl con distintos accesorios de disfraces, Yami comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de ahí hasta que saco un oso de peluche con una hoja de papel bien doblada en el moño rojo del oso, Yami lo desenvolvió viendo un dibujo que haría una niña de esa edad: ella con su mama agarradas de la mano sonriendo, en el dibujo decía: te quiero mucho mami.

-Ya me puedes explicar ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Es una niña que murió de leucemia hace un par de meses, sabía que iba a morir pero no quería dejar a su mamá así que hizo este dibujo y lo escondió en este lugar junto con su juguete favorito, ya no le dio tiempo dárselo a su mamá, su madre es la señora de la caja número 3, compremos los disfraces y paguemos en esa caja.- Sayuri sonrió ya que no le extrañaba que Yami hiciera ese tipo de cosas.

Los dos comenzaron a buscar disfraces que se pondría para la fiesta, después de tanto buscar encontraron dos trajes, los dos eran de un brujo y una bruja así que decidieron llevárselos, se formaron en la caja número 3, cuando fue su turno en la caja pagaron los disfraces y Yami le entrego a la cajera el oso de peluche, ella quedo sorprendida al ver el juguete.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso jovencito?- pregunto la cajera.

-En una de las cajas de accesorios de la tienda, es de su hija.- quedo aún más sorprendida y pidió a una compañera que la reemplazara por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo supiste que era de mi hija? Ella esta…

-Lo se señora no tiene que decirlo si le causa tanto dolor, le parecerá extraño pero ella me pidió que lo entregara ya que no le dio tiempo de dárselo antes de que la leucemia se la llevara.- la señora quedo aún más sorprendida ya que nadie sabía eso más que ella y su esposo.- quiere que sepa que le dio los mejores años de su vida y siempre la amo.- volteo a ver a un lado de la señora y vio a la niña que sonreía, toco la mano de su madre quien sintió una sensación cálida recorrerle.- ella está aquí y solo quiere que usted estará bien, debe cruzar al otro lado.

-Adiós mami nos veremos después y siempre te cuidare desde el cielo con la abuela.- una brecha en el cielo se abrió y la niña se introdujo, al momento de que la brecha se cerró un aire cálido soplo por el lugar haciendo que el cabello de la señora, Yami y Sayuri se moviera por el viento producido.

-Cruzo, se fue feliz de que usted fuera su madre.- la señora tenia las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazar a Yami.

-Gracias ya no me siento tan triste porque sé que mi niña está en un mejor lugar.

-Cuando sea su tiempo usted también ira ahí y estarán juntas por el resto de la eternidad.- Yami dio media vuelta y se retiró junto con Sayuri que estaba que quería llorar, la señora regreso con aun más ánimos a su trabajo.- ¿Sayuri? ¿Por qué quieres llorar?

-Es que eso fue muy hermoso, como le diste el mensaje a la señora y el viento que sopló en el lugar, eres un gran médium.

-No lo hago siempre solo cuando algún espíritu requiere que entregue un mensaje para poder irse de hecho esta es la sexta vez que hago esto.

-No son muchas y me imagino que en estas seis veces has quedado satisfecho por ayudar ¿Verdad?- Yami asintió.

-Es bueno ayudar a esas pobres almas que quedaron atoradas pero recuerda que también hay espíritus agresivos como el que estuvo en la escuela Domino.

-No me lo recuerdes, estuve a punto de perderte.

Los dos siguieron platicando acerca de la labor que Yami tenía como médium espiritista, después hablaron de la fiesta que haría Carly en Halloween, quedaron en que Yami iría por Sayuri a su casa para ir juntos.

Después de hacer planes se separaron ya que Sayuri aún tenía que hacer algunos preparativos, Yami se dirigió a la fuente de sodas ya que sabía que era la hora de almuerzo de Anika y ella siempre iba a ahí a su hora de descanso. Cuando llego vio que Anika tomaba un té helado, tenía sus lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos color rojo sangre.

-Hola Anika.- saludo cortésmente.

-Hola Yami ¿Cómo estás?- vio la bolsa que Yami tenía en sus manos.- ¿De compras?

-Sí, fui con Sayuri a comprar disfraces para una fiesta mañana en la noche.

-Te chantajeo para que fueras.- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Podría decirse que al inicio después fui yo quien accedió a ir pero…

-No estás muy seguro por todo lo que sientes en estas fechas.- Yami asintió.- no te agobies por esto, sentir espíritus es parte de tu don y eso es algo que deberás sobrellevar toda tu vida.

-Lo sé pero mientras no sé cómo.

-Fácil, antes de salir mañana en la noche medita un rato, forma una barrera de energía alrededor tuyo ya que esa barrera hará que las sensaciones sean mínimas y te permitirán disfrutar de la noche de Halloween.

-Eso hare, gracias Anika.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te disfrazaras?- pregunto Yami.

-De brujo, espero no te moleste.- dijo sabiendo que Anika era una hechicera.

-No tiene por qué molestarme, veras esta noche para mí es como cualquier otra solo que las personas representan a seres sobrenaturales, muchos dicen que es cuando las brujas hacen sus conjuros pero bueno algunas si y otras como yo pasamos la noche tranquilamente con un maratón de películas de terror y repartiendo dulces a los niños. Disfruta de esta noche Yami.

-De acuerdo Anika.

-Me retiro ya que mi hora de descanso se terminó.- se levantó de la mesa.- me hubiera gustado hablar más contigo pero será en otra ocasión, nos vemos querido.- dijo quitándose un momento los lentes guiñándole el ojo a Yami para después retirarse, Yami solo sonrió y se dirigió a su hogar.

Llego a su casa y vio que su madre y sus abuelos ya habían llegado, su madre lo recibió con un bienvenido a casa.

-¿A dónde fuiste cariño?- pregunto su madre.

-De compras con Sayuri ya que mañana iremos a una fiesta de Halloween.

-¿Enserio? Que emoción al fin saldrás a una fiesta, déjame ver tu disfraz.- tomo la bolsa que Yami traía en sus brazos para ver el traje de brujo.- te verás tan bien con esto puesto, serás el brujo más lindo de todos.- dijo Zora con emoción.

-Mamá.- dijo con un ligero sonrojo.- iré a mi habitación.- tomo el traje y subió para ir a su habitación, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Se ve que aún no se acostumbra a la idea de disfrazarse.- comento Solomon.

-No pero ya lo hará, me alegra que salga y no se quede encerrado en su habitación.- dijo Zora.

-Aún debe aprender y cuando lo haga ya no habrá impedimentos para disfrutar estas fechas.- comento Ayani sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche esperada había llegado, en las calles se podía notar la actividad que había en esos momentos, se podían apreciar los disfraces de los niños que tocaban a las casas pidiendo dulces, en la casa Moto Zora daba dulces a los niños que tocaban a su puerta, ella solo tenía de disfraz un hacha en la cabeza y sangre falsa en el rostro, Solomon y Ayani veían películas de terror mientras los hermanos estaban terminando de disfrazarse.

Yugi ya había terminado de disfrazarse, sería un vampiro esa noche, de su boca sobresalían un par de colmillos y algo de sangre falsa, ya le habían comentado que Yami iría a una fiesta con Sayuri así que cuando termino de disfrazarse fue a la habitación de su hermano a ver su disfraz así que sin tocar la puerta abrió y lo vio sentado sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados, movía la boca pronunciando palabras en voz baja, su disfraz que consistía en una túnica de color negro de manga larga con un cinturón que en medio tenia dibujado una estrella, capa de color morado y el sombrero de brujo de color negro y por lo que hacía parecía que fuera un brujo de verdad.

-Estando así pareciera que estas recitando un hechizo.- más Yami no hizo caso ya que estaba muy metido en lo que hacía, unos minutos después termino y volteo a donde estaba Yugi.- haciendo eso das miedo.

-No opines conde Yugi.- dijo al verlo disfrazado de vampiro, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, ambos hermanos bajaron por las escaleras, su madre al verlos sonrió.

-Se ven muy bien así vestidos, tu mi pequeño vampiro.- dijo dándole un abrazo a Yugi.- y tu mi hechicerito.- también le dio un abrazo a Yami.- este es un momento único, les tomare una foto.

-Mamá no es para tanto, creo que el hacha en tu cabeza ya te afecto.- se quejó Yami.

-Nada, nada a ver sonrían.- Zora tomo la cámara y les tomo una foto a ambos chicos.- se ven tan lindos.- Yami fue a donde estaba su abuela.

-Aun no te haces a la idea de esta fiesta verdad mi niño.- comento Ayani.

-No mucho, abuela ¿Cómo le hiciste para no sentir toda clase de sensaciones en esta fecha?

-Simplemente me acostumbre a ellas, nosotros como médiums siempre seremos sensibles a sentir presencias pero hay que intentar dejarlas de lado y usar nuestra propia fuerza para que no nos afecte, la mayoría son espíritus que visitan a sus familias y después regresan a su lugar de descanso, solo es por esta noche y lo que hiciste de cubrirte con tu energía te ayudara para que no te agobies.- dijo Ayani al ver la energía azulada que cubría a Yami en esos momentos.- esta noche diviértete mi niño y disfruta del espíritu festivo que ofrece la ciudad.- dijo sonriéndole a Yami que solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya nos vamos.- dijo Yugi, Yami se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió junto con Yugi a la puerta.- nos vemos más tarde.

-Diviértanse niños.- dijo Zora.

Ambos salieron de la casa para tomar rumbos diferentes, Yugi se dirigía a casa de su amigo Joey mientras Yami se dirigía a casa de Sayuri. Yami contemplaba toda la actividad que había en esos momentos y veía uno que otro espíritu deambular por la ciudad, se sentía observado pero más por los espíritus que por las personas.

Llego a la casa de Sayuri y toco el timbre ella salió con un vestido negro de mangas largas y una capa en su espalda y su sombreo de bruja.

-Hola mi dulce hechicera te vez tan hermosa esta noche ¿Lista?- Sayuri soltó una risita.

-Muchas gracias mi querido hechicero y médium estoy lista para divertirme esta noche.- ambos se tomaron de la mano y se dirigían a casa de Carly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de Carly la fiesta ya había iniciado, muchos chicos estaban bailando y otros comían de las botanas que Carly ofrecía, una amiga de Carly la llamo para proponer un juego que le daría más ambiente a la noche.

-Oye Carly hay que poner más ambiente a esto y yo sé cómo, mira lo que traje.- de su mochila saco una tabla ouija.

-No lo sé, creo que no deberíamos jugar con eso.

-Vamos no pasara nada además esto lo usan las adivinas en las ferias, no pasara nada.

-De acuerdo Mayumi ¡Escuchen todos vamos a jugar! Vengan a la mesa.- pararon un momento la música e hicieron espacio en la mesa para comenzar con la sesión.

Todos en un círculo tomaban con sus manos la pequeña placa de madera para comenzar el juego, Mayumi comenzó con el juego.

-¿Hay algún espíritu presente en estos momentos?- la pequeña madera en forma de corazón comenzó a moverse y apunto donde estaba la palabra sí, muchos quedaron sorprendidos.- ¿Hay algún mensaje que quisieras dar?- nuevamente la pequeña madera comenzó a moverse, al sentir una sensación macabra todos soltaron la pequeña madera pero esta se movía sola señalando las letras M-U-E-R-T-E, dando el mensaje.- esto dice muerte.- todos quedaron sorprendidos.

De pronto las cosas que había en la casa comenzaron a azotarse, las luces parpadeaban y los muebles comenzaron a moverse de manera violenta, todo lo que había en la casa comenzaba a levitar provocando varios gritos en los presentes ya que estaban asustados por la actividad paranormal que se estaba presentando.

Yami y Sayuri iban llegando a casa de Carly y al escuchar los gritos Sayuri pensó que era para ponerle ambiente a la fiesta.

-Se nota que se están divirtiendo.- dijo con una sonrisa pero Yami puso un gesto serio y al acercarse más a la casa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle. Sayuri iba a tocar la puerta pero Yami la detuvo de hacerlo.- ¿Qué haces?- sin contestar Yami puso una mano sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió puso un gesto de sorpresa.

-No gritan para ponerle ambiente a la fiesta hay un espíritu maligno ahí adentro, uno violento.

-¿Estás jugando verdad?- al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Yami supo la verdad.- no estás jugando ¿Cómo puede haber tal cosa en la casa de mi amiga?- de pronto se escuchó el grito de Carly.- oh no ¡Carly! Yami tienes que ayudarla.

De una sola patada Yami derribo la puerta para encontrarse con los objetos volando, algunos de los chicos quedaron inconscientes debido a que recibieron un golpe en la cabeza, Sayuri se llevó una mano a la boca debido al horror que estaba presenciando. Yami veía el lugar y al voltear arriba vio una presencia de aura negra que nadie podía ver, esta estaba haciendo que las cosas volaran y se estrellaran contra las paredes.

-Sayuri quédate detrás de mí _¡kailen explex!- _al recitar ese cantico arrojo lejos a la presencia dándole tiempo para sacar a los chicos de ahí.- ¡Escúchenme todos! Sé que están asustados pero deben salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Los chicos salían corriendo de la casa, Carly estaba en el piso a lo que Sayuri fue con ella junto con Yami.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo paso esto?

-Estábamos jugando con la tabla ouija y de repente todo comenzó a enloquecer.

-¿Con la ouija? Carly eso no es un juego, que no sabes que esa tabla lo único que hace es invocar a un espíritu, invocaron a uno realmente agresivo, tienen que salir de aquí.- dijo Yami.

-Sacare a Carly pero no te dejare que enfrentes esto solo, recuerda que es una regla.- dijo Sayuri a lo que Carly quedo confundida ya que no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Nuevamente las luces comenzaron a parpadear y a escucharse golpes en la casa lo cual aterro a Carly ya que eso le recordaba su experiencia en la secundaria Domino, Sayuri ayudo a Carly a ponerse de pie y ambas salían de la casa pero la puerta se cerró para impedir que salieran, Sayuri intentaba abrir la puerta pero no podía.

-Estamos encerrados, no podremos salir de aquí.- dijo Sayuri estando ya desesperada.

Yami estaba al pendiente ya que solo escuchaba los fuertes ruidos y las luces parpadeantes pero no veía al espíritu maligno, sabía que debía estar al pendiente para que no dañara a las chicas. Cuando menos se lo espero salió del techo introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Carly que cayó al piso convulsionándose.

-¡Carly!- dijo Sayuri.

-No te acerques Sayuri, esta poseída y así podría hacerte mucho daño.- los ojos de Carly se pusieron en blanco mientras se convulsionaba.

-Has algo por favor haz algo.- suplicaba Sayuri, Yami se acercó poniendo a Sayuri detrás de él.

Carly volteo a verlos con sus ojos en blanco dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, de pronto hizo elevar un objeto el cual se estrelló en la cabeza de Yami provocándole una gran herida en la frente de la cual salía sangre que bajaba por su rostro, aquel fue fuerte golpe no lo dejo inconsciente

-Ustedes dos van a morir aquí.

-No lo creo, Sayuri necesito que recites las oraciones que te sepas, eso me ayudara mucho.- de pronto Carly se abalanzo contra Yami intentando ahorcarlo.- hazlo Sayuri.- ella asintió y puso sus manos en oración.

Carly intentaba ahorcarlo pero Yami aprovecho la cercanía para tomarla firmemente de los brazos y someterla tirándola al piso y haciendo que quedara boca abajo, Carly volteo y con energía corto un poco de los brazos de Yami pero aun así él no la soltaba.

-Saldrás del cuerpo de esta chica ya que no te pertenece.- comenzó a concentrar su energía haciendo que esta se introdujera en Carly, Yami intentaba expulsar al ente lo cual estaba funcionando ya que este salía poco a poco, finalmente quedo fuera dejando a Carly inconsciente.

Aquel espectro se lanzó contra Yami pero él ya lo esperaba.

-No te será tan fácil _¡kailen explex!- _aquel ente fue lanzado pero esta vez no dejaría que fuera lanzado lejos así que fue contra Sayuri.- no lo harás_ ¡Clamo ad coelum auxilium, vociferabuntur ad terram vi commodo protege nos a malo quod est ante qui salvarent eos de tenebris copiis et castitate et libertatem animae tuae quid numbs et praecipitatur in tenebris lucet intense!_

La energía de Yami cubrió a Sayuri para que ella no fuera el objetivo de un ataque, Yami estaba cansándose de aquel ser así que decidió que desaparecerlo de una buena vez así que cerró los ojos y estiro los brazos.

-Es hora de que abandones este mundo que no te pertenece _¡Apiensae Salamanea kolaisau sorentio emanae amina anima cliens Terra Sietniel! ¡Apiensae Salamanea kolaisau sorentio emanae amina anima cliens Terra Sietniel! ¡Apiensae Salamanea kolaisau sorentio emanae amina anima cliens Terra Sietniel!_

Pronunciaba una y otra vez haciendo que su energía emanara con más fuerza, al ser tocado por la energía que emanaba Yami el espectro iba desapareciendo hasta que no quedo nada, Yami lo había hecho desaparecer, cuando termino cayo de rodillas.

-Yami.- Sayuri lo abrazo.- lo lograste, lo desapareciste.

-No era tan fuerte pero si era maligno, toda esta locura se terminó.

-Termino siendo una noche realmente aterradora.- Yami asintió.

Ambos chicos fueron con Carly que seguía inconsciente, esperaron a que ella despertara y cuando lo hizo una mirada de terror se reflejó en sus ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Carly alterada.

-Ya todo está bien Carly ya no hay espíritu, desapareció.- dijo Sayuri.

-¿Enserio?- Yami y Sayuri asintieron.- algo me dice que tuviste mucho que ver en eso Yami, creo que eres más de lo que aparentas.

-No claro que no solo yo soy quien soy, no pienses en eso Carly ya todo está bien.

-Si estoy segura que si tuviste algo que ver pero no me lo dirás, espero ser mas de tu confianza para que me digas lo que ocultas.- volteo a ver su casa viendo el desastre que se había producido.- mis padres me van a matar si ven esto.

-Te ayudaremos a limpiar ¿Verdad Yami?- Yami asintió.

Entre los tres se pusieron a limpiar solo que Yami lo hacía más lentamente por lo mismo que había agotado parte de sus energías, cuando terminaron el aseo Carly se deshizo de la tabla ouija quemándola en la chimenea, lo que Carly no noto es que no se quemaba hasta que Yami le pidió a Sayuri que la alejara mientras recitaba un cantico y solo así esta pudo ser quemada.

Después de eso los 3 vieron películas de terror a las cuales Carly y Sayuri brincaban en su asiento pero Yami no, en una hora llegaron los padres de Carly y le preguntaron a Yami que le había pasado ya que veían la sangre en su rostro pero Yami dijo que era maquillaje y no había que preocuparse, ambos chicos se retiraron de la casa de Carly quien se preguntaba cómo es que había desaparecido aquel espíritu, sabía que ninguno de los dos se lo dirían así que dejo ese asunto por la paz. Yami fue a dejar a Sayuri a su hogar para que descansara.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? Se supone que esto no debía ser así.

-Estoy bien solo necesito descansar para reponer la energía que gaste con ese espíritu, descansa Sayuri.- se despidieron con un cálido beso.

Yami se dirigió a su hogar, cuando llego su madre se preocupó al ver la sangre en su rostro y su ropa cortada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- pregunto Zora.

-Digamos que fue una noche realmente aterradora, estoy cansado me iré a dormir.

Fue a su habitación ya que no daría explicaciones, su abuela solo sonrió pero no dijo nada ya que por su condición sabía que era lo que había pasado, Yami simplemente se acostó con todo y disfraz sin molestarse en curar la herida de su frente ya que estaba realmente cansado, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

Aquella noche había sido aterradora y una de las que siempre recordaría pero ahora que todo había terminado era mejor descansar, su primera fiesta de Halloween no había salido como él y Sayuri querían pero esperaba que el siguiente año fuera diversión y no tener que enfrentarse a otro espíritu maligno.

**Fin.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores ¡Feliz Halloween! Espero que en esta fecha se diviertan, he aquí mi fic especial para este día, espero que les guste, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo de prueba de fuego. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
